Minecraft Dimensions
'''Minecraft Dimensions '''is the series from Hasbro Animation Studios, Mojang Entertainment and Toei. Plot After the events of Forgotten Friendship and Ultra Super Hero Taisen, Adaigo Dazzle and Aria Blaze blamed Sonata Dusk what happened at the Battle of the Bands, causing her to cry. In Subspace, Nether Guardian Herobrine and Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze brought the universes' most terrifying villains to attack the human world, it's up to Twilight Sparkle, Starlight Glimmer, Discord, Humane 7, Blueberry Cake, Cherry Crash and Captain Planet bring the leaders of the Smash Bros. Heroes, Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog along with the Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom, Zion and Noctis Lucis Caelum to join forces to defeat the new threat. Characters: The Unified Heroes: *Group 1: Mario (leader), Sonic the Hedgehog (commander), Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom), Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, Discord, Humane 7, Puppy Spike, Blueberry Cake, Juniper Montage, Captain Planet, Noctis Lucis Caelum, Lars Alexanderson, Aine Yūki, Rayquaza, Izuku Midoriya/Deku, Eren Jaeger, Yu Narukami, Nagito Koemada, Roronoa Zorro, Son Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks, Sans, Papryus, Zero Two, Bill Cipher, Sakuya Izayoi, Steven Universe, Peridot, Kamen Rider Lazer/Lazer Turbo/Kiriya Kujou, Kamen Rider Genm/Kuroto Dan, Thomas A. Anderson/Neo, Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros, Luigi, Yoshi, Tails "Miles" Prowers, Silver the Hedgehog, Velvet Sky, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hyper Metal Sonic, Mephiles the Dark, and Cherry Crash. *Group 2: Megaman X (leader), Zero (commander), Axl, Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Lena Oxton/Tracer, Soldier 76, Chun-Li, Strider Hiryu, Mike Hagger, Spencer, Regina, Chris Redfield, Gandalf, Hiccup, Toothless, Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians), Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, KOS-MOS, Arkayna, Zarya, Em, Piper, Kasey Boon, Kitty Boon, Kymraw, Baron Dreadbone and Vesper. *Group 3: Link (leader), Cloud Strife (commander), Jin Kazama, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Riku, and Master Chief. *Group 4: Gokai Red/Captain Marvelous (leader), Kamen Rider Ghost/Takeru Tenkuji (commander), Red Buster/Hiromu Sakurada, Kamen Rider Drive/Shinnosuke Tomari, Kyoryu Red/Daigo Kiryu, Kamen Rider Decade/Tsukasa Kadoya, ToQ 1gou/Right Suzuki, Kamen Rider Ryuki/Shinji Kido, Akaninger/Takaharu Igasaki and Kamen Rider Agito/Shouichi Tsugami. *Group 5: Ryu (leader), Knuckles the Echidna (commander), Emi, Minobu, Monika, Sayori, Parrot Pirates, and Shovel Knight. *Group 6: Aiden Pearce (leader), Kamen Rider Kabuto/Souji Tendou (commander), Bigby Wolf, Frank West, Mordred/Saber of Red and Shadow the Hedgehog. *Group 7: Kamen Rider Build/Sento Kiryu (leader), Kamen Rider Ex-Aid/Emu Houjou (commander), Gokai Silver/Gai Ikari, Kamen Rider OOO/Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider Para-DX/Parado, KyuuRangers, Zyuohgers and Kamen Rider Black RX/Kohtaro Minami. *Group 8: Arnold Shortman (leader), Adaigo Dazzle (commander), Gerald Johanssen, Helga Pataki, Phoebe Heyerdahl, Harold Berman, Stinky Peterson, Sid, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Eugene Horowitz, Kamen Rider Gaim/Kouta Kazuraba, Kamen Rider Cross-Z/Ryuga Banjou, Brave Kyoryuugers, Kamen Rider Brave/Hiiro Kagami, Kamen Rider Snipe/Taiga Hanaya, Ride-Player Nico/Nico Saiba, Kamen Rider Diend/Daiki Kaito, Kamen Rider Baron/Kaito Kumon, Kamen Rider Ryugen/Mitsuzane Kuseshima, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin/Takatora Kureshima, Solid Snake, Megaman, Protoman, Chaos-0, and Mewtwo. *Group 9: Kamen Rider Wizard/Haruto Soma (leader), Wise God Torin (commander), Deka Master/Doggie Kruger, LupinRangers, and PatoRangers. *Group 10: Pit (leader), Dark Pit (commander), Palutena, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Wolf O'Donnel, Genji, Hanzo, Bayonetta, Shulk, Jeanne d'Arc, Sieg, Astolfo/Rider of Black, Frankenstein's monster/Berserker of Black, Karna/Lancer of Red, Lucario and Zack Fair. *Group 11: Pac-Man (leader), Little Mac (commander), Orson, Ness, Lucas, E-102 Gamma, E-123 Omega, Pikachu, ChibiRobo, Shantae, Filia, Sammy, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Espio the Chameleon. *Group 12: Kirby (leader), Meta Knight (commander), King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Captain Toad, Villager, Olimar, Louie and Alph (with the Pikmins). *Group 13: Spongebob Squarepants (leader), The Thirteenth Doctor (commander), Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs and Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-TON. *Group 14: Reiji Arimsu (leader), Xiaomu (commander), Captain Commando, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Star-Lord/Peter Quill, Gamora, Dante, Vergil and Ken Masters. *Group 15: Ezra Bridger (leader), Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (commander), Saber/Altria Pendragon, Goku, Monkey D. Luffy, Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma, Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, Poof Fairywinkle Cosma, Sparky the Fairy Dog, Chloe Charmical, Ness, Lucas, Kanto Pokémon Champion Red (w/Venasuar, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Lapris, Snorax, Beedrill and Syther), Greninja/Ash-Greninja and Kamen Rider Poppy/Poppy Pipopapo. Allies: * Watermelody * Mystery Mint * Starlight * Paisley * Valhallen * Thunderbass * Sophistacata * Snips and Snails * Cutie Mark Crusaders * Flash Sentry * Sandalwood * Micro Chips * Sweet Leaf * Rose Heart * Aqua Blossom * Cloudy Kicks * Norman * Nolan North * Curly Winds * Scribble Dee * Trixie Lulamoon * Wallflower Blush * DJ-Pon3/Vinyl Scratch * Octavia Melody * Zephyr Breeze * Sweetie Drops * Lyra Heartstrings * Heath Burns * Maud Pie * Toadsworth * Malvaron Grimm * Doug Hadderstorm * Barnabus Dingleknot * Choko * Gawayne * Gawayne's Butler * Làteena * Nova Terron * Dr. Light * Roll * Alia * Signas * Dynamo * Shirou Emiya * Rin Tohsaka * Kairi Sisigou * Darnic Preston * Roche Frain * Rocco Belfeban * Flat Escardos * Waver Velvet/Lord Melloi II * Siegfried/Saber of Black * Chiron/Archer of Black * Vladimus III/Lancer of Black * William Shakespeare/Caster of Red * Atlanta/Archer of Red * Achilles/Rider of Red * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Principal Cadance * King Mickey Mouse * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * LeFou * Lightning McQueen * Tow Mater * Cruz Ramirez * Wall-E * Professor E. Gadd * Beep-O * Spawny the Rabbid * Judy Hopps * Nick Wilde * Chief Bongo * C-3PO * R2-D2 * BB-8 * Miles Shortman * Stella Shortman * Phil Shortman * Gretrude Shorrman * Abner (Arnold's pet pig) * Capper * Minecraftian Guardian Notch * Dan TDM * Jesse * Petra * Ivor * Zantreal, Guardian of the Sea * Redstone Mechas * Ankh * Candelilla * Luckyuro * Jealousto * Brain Roidmude * Medic Roidmude * Graphite Bugster * Madoka Amano * Hello Kitty * Keroopi * Badtz-Maru * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Starswirl the Bearded * John Bender * Sheldon Cooper * Alf * Alfred Pennyworth * Bill Wilson * Jorgen Von Straggle * Drive Driver/Mr. Belt: Krim Stienbelt * Haima Kagami * Lee Chaolan * Combot * B.E.R. ** Carl Burnett ** Franklin Enea ** William J. Reagan Other Heroes: = Smash Bros. Heroes: = * Princess Peach * Toad * Princess Daisy * Rosalina and Luma * Wario * Waluigi * Birdo * Toadette * Nabbit * Dr. Mario * Rabbid Mario * Rabbid Luigi * Rabbid Peach * Rabbid Yoshi * Rabbid Wario * Rabbid Waluigi * Rabbid Kong * Paper Mario * Paper Luigi * Koopa Troopa * Hammer Bro * Shy Guy * Dixie Kong * Funky Kong * Cranky Kong * Petey Piranha * Rouge the Bat * Blaze the Cat * Big the Cat * Amy Rose * Sally Acorn * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Classic Knuckles * Classic Amy * Classic Metal Sonic * Emerl * Gemerl * Sticks the Badger * Young Link * Toon Link * Zelda/Shiek * Gannondorf * Jigglypuff * Pichu * Gilda * Captain Falcon * Samurai Gorah * Slippy Toad * Peppy Hare * Krystal * Crash Bandicoot * Spyro the Dragon * Gill Grunt * Stealth Elf * Ignitor * Drobot * Magna-Charge * Hood Sickle * Torch * Blaster-Tron * Luminous * Chopscotch * Spitfire * Sub Zero * Scorpion * Marth * Ike * Lyndis * Chrom * Robin * Lucina * Corrin * Ryoma * Xander * Ice Climbers * Magnus * Takamaru * R.O.B. * Inkling Boy * Inkling Girl * Ness * Lucas * Raiden * Natsu Dragneel * Gajeel Redfox * Happy the Cat * Erza Scarlet * Lucy Heartfillia * Gray Fullbuster * Ryuko Matoi * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * EMIYA/Archer * Cú Chulainn/Lancer * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Nora Valkyrie * Juane Arc * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Wreck-It Ralph * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * James P. Sullivan * Mike Wizowski * Boo (Monsters Inc.) * Jack Sparrow * Hector Barbossa * Will Turner * Hiro Hamada * Baymax * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Sentinel Prime * Rodimus Prime * Heihachi Mishima * Kazuya Mishima * Ling Xiaoyu * Alisa * Hwoarang * Guile * Cammy * Zangief * Rufus * Sagat * Crimson Viper * Juri Han * Blanka * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Flash * Cyborg * Green Lantern * Blue Beetle * Aquaman * Martian Manhunter * Damien Wayne/Robin * Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Starfire * Beast Boy * Raven * Swamp Thing * Hawkman * Joker * Deathstroke * Catwoman * Harley Quinn * Leonardo * Raphael * Michaelangelo * Donnatello * Venus De Milo * April O'Neil * Casey Jones * Fugitoid * Iron Giant * RX-78 Gundam * Voltron * Evangelion Units * Gipsy Danger * Deadpool * Loki * Hulk * Scarlet Witch * Wolverine * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Ghost Rider * The Wasp * Jibanyan * Godzilla * King Kong * Gamera * Mothra * Megalon * Rodan * Kanan Juarrus * Ahsoka Tano * Tai Kamiya and Agumon/Wargreymon * Eldar * Stay-Puff Marshmallow Man * Killer Queen * Mai Shiranui * Ivy * Fin Shepard * Red * Bomb * Chell * GlaDos * Wheatley * Predator * Atom * Sokka * Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader * Han Solo * Alexsandr Kallus * Captain Rex * Stromtroopers * Spartans (Halo series) * Zitz * Rash * Pimple * Mercy * Reaper * Widowmaker * Oliva Colomar/Sombra * Mei * Doomfist * Valt Aoi and Genesis Valtryek * Shoutaro Kaneda * Ai Ai * NiGHTS * Reala * Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi * Seto Kaiba * Ryuk * Rayne * Lara Croft * Nathan Drake * Chappie * Johnny 5 * T-101 * Robocop * Jill Valentine * Big Daddy * Gordon Freeman * Kratos * Bucky Barnes/Winter Solider * Morrigan * Katniss Everdeen * Harry Potter * Stephan/Thomas * Elizabeth/Sonya * Slappy Squirrel * Monstars * Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers * B.D Joe * Ellen Ripley * Hellboy * Spawn * Sackboy * Amaterasu * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * He-Man * She-Ra * Bodi (Rock Dog) * Manny the Mammoth * Sid the Sloth * Diego the Saber-Tooth Tiger * Scrat the Saber-Tooth Squirrel * Sloth (The Goonies) * Beetlejuice * Hammy the Squirrel * Hatsume Miku * Monster Hunter = Kamen Riders: = * Kamen Rider Ichigou/Takeshi Hongou * Kamen Rider Nigou/Hayato Ichimonji * Kamen Rider V3/Shiro Kazami * Riderman/Jôji Yûki * Kamen Rider X/Keisuke Jin * Kamen Rider Amazon/Daisuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider Stronger/Shigeru Jo * Kamen Rider Super-1/Kazuya Oki * Kamen Rider ZX/Ryo Murasame * Kamen Rider Black/Kotharo Minami * Kamen Rider ZO/Masaru Aso * Kamen Rider Faiz/Takumi Inu * Kamen Rider Blade/Kazuma Kenzaki * Kamen Rider Hibiki/Hitoshi Hidaka * Kamen Rider Sasword/Tsurugi Kamishiro * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto/Souji Kuskabe * Kamen Rider G Den-O (good)/Reiji Kurosaki * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva/Otoya Kurenai * Kamen Rider Kivala/Natsumi Hikari * Kamen Rider W/Shoutaro Hidari and Philip * Kamen Rider Accel/Ryu Terui * Kamen Rider Skull/Sokichi Narumi * Kamen Rider Eternal/Katsumi Daido * Kamen Rider Birth/Shintaro Goto * Kamen Rider Proto Birth/Akira Date * Kamen Rider Meteor/Ryusei Sakuta * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko/Nadeshiko Misaki * Kamen Rider Beast/Kosuke Nitou * Kamen Rider Knuckle/Zack * Kamen Rider Marika/Yuko Minato * Kamen Rider Mach/Go Shijima * Kamen Rider Chaser/Chase * Kamen Rider Heart/Heart Roidmude * Kamen Rider Specter/Makoto Fukami * Kamen Rider Necrom/Alain * Kamen Rider Zero Specter/Daigo Fukami * Kamen Rider Amazons * Kamen Rider True Brave/Another Hiiro * Kamen Rider Fuma/Kagenari Nagumo * Kamen Rider Grease/Kazumi Sawatari = Super Sentai: = * Himitsu Sentai GoRanger * Big One/Sokichi Banba * Battle Japan/Masao Dan * Denji Blue/ Daigoro Oume * Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan * Goggle Black/Kanpei Kuroda * Dyna Pink/Rei Tachibana * Red One/Shirou Gou * Hikari Sentai Maskman * Choujuu Sentai Liveman * Red Turbo/Riki Honoo * Five Red/Gaku Hoshikawa * Red Hawk/Ryu Tendo * TyrannoRanger/Knight of the Yamato Tribe Geki * DragonRanger/Knight of the Yamato Tribe Burai * KibaRanger/Kou of the Howling New Star * Ninja Sentai KakuRanger (w/Ninjaman) * Choriki Sentai OhRanger * Gekisou Sentai CarRanger (w/Signalman and VRV Master) * Mega Red/Kenta Date * Mega Silver/Yuusaku Hayakawa * Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman (w/Bull Black) * KyuuKyuu Sentai Go Go V * Mirai Sentai TimeRanger * Gao Red/Kakeru Shishi * Gao Silver/Tsukumaro Ogami * Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger (w/Gouraigers and Shurikenger) * Bakuryuu Sentai AbaRanger * Deka Red/Banban "Ban" Azarka * Deka Break/Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira * Magi Red/Kai Ozu * Wolzard Fire/Heavenly Saint Blagel * GoGo Sentai Boukenger (w/Great Sword Man Zubaan) * Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger (w/Black Lion and Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist) * Engine Sentai Go-Onger * Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Gokai Blue/Joe Gibken * Gokai Yellow/Luka Millfy * Gokai Green/Don Dogoier * Gokai Pink/Ahim de Famille * Blue Buster/Ryuji Iwasaki * Yellow Buster/Yoko Usami * Beet Buster/Masato Jin * Stag Buster/Beet J. Stag * Kyoryuu Black/Ian Yorkland * Kyoryuu Blue/Nobuharu Udo * Kyoryuu Green/Souji Rippukan * Kyoryuu Pink/Amy Yuuzuki * Kyoryuu Gold/Utsuesmimaru * ToQ 5gou/Kagura Izumi * ToQ 6gou/Akira Nijino * Aoninger/Yakumo "Cloud" Katou * Starninger/Kinji Takigawa = Metal Heroes: = * Space Shrieff Gavan/Retsu Ichijouji * Space Shrieff Gavan Type-G/Geki Jumonji * Space Shrieff Sharivan/Kai Hyuga * Space Shrieff Shaider/Shu Karasuma * Metalder/Ryusei Tsurugi * Jiraiya/Toha Yamaji * Blue SWAT trio * Kabuttack * Robotack = Ultra Heroes: = * Ultraman * Ultra Seven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman Tiga * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia * Ultraman Cosmos * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Nexus * Ultraman Mebius/Mirai Hibino * Ultraman Zero * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Victory * Ultraman X * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Geed/Riku Asakura = Allies of Justice: = * Kikaider (REBOOT)/Jiro * Kikaider 01 (REBOOT)/Ichiro * Bijinder (REBOOT)/Mari * Waruder (REBOOT) * Inazuman/Saburo Kazeta * Zubatto (REBOOT) Villains: Unified Nether Army: Nether Army: * Nether Guardian Herobrine/Zerobrine/Omega Herobrine (Leader of the Unified Nether Army) * Dr. Q*bert/Creator of the Gemstone/Kamen Rider Bujin Kunckle * Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze * Entity_303 * Dreadlord * Null * Angel of Darkness * Hedrian * Creeper Kaijin * Everfree Greeed * Mecha Natsu Dragneel/Ghast Kaijin * Dr. Rabbid/Wither Kaijin * Nether Soldiers * Nether Troopers * Nether Warriors * Nether Knights * Nether Guards * Zombie Pigmans * Wither Skeletons * Blazes * Magma Cubes * Ghasts : * /Giant Spider Leader (Leader of Shocker) * * Space Ika Devil * Space Spider Man * General Black * Doktor G * Apollo Geist * King Dark * Ten Faced Demon Llumu Qhimil * General Shadow * Coma Thunder * Tiger-Roid * Mogura Roid * Shadow Moon/Nobuhiko Akizuki * General Jark * N-Daguva-Zeba * El of the Water * Kamen Rider G4/Shiro Mizuki * Kamen Rider Ouja/Takeshi Asakura * King Orphnoch * Kamen Rider Psyga/Leo * Joker Undead * Kamen Rider Kabuki/Kabuki * Kamen Rider Caucasus/Issei Kurosaki * Wolf Imagin * Kamen Rider Gaoh/Gaoh * Kamen Rider Nega Den-O/Negataros * Kamen Rider G Den-O/Eve Imagin * Bat Fangire * Kamen Rider Dark Decade/Mecha Tsukasa Kadoya * Kamen Rider FangEtrenal/Mecha Flash Sentry * Beast Dopant * Terror Dopant * Utopia Dopant * Weather Dopant * Mezool * Kazari * Uva * Kyoryuu Greeed * Shocker Greeed * Super Galaxy King * Sagittarius Zodiarts * Scorpion Zodiarts * Kamen Rider Wiseman/Sou Fueki * Phoenix Phantom * Kamen Rider Sorcerer/Orma * Demushu * Redyue * Lion Inves * Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim * Kamen Rider Black Baron/Shura * Megahex * Paradox Roidmude/Kamen Rider Dark Drive * Kamen Rider Gold Drive/Tenjuro Banno * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost/Argos * Bat Amazon * Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma/Jun Maehara * Genomes/Michihiko Zaizen * Hatena Bugster * Gamedeus * Shocker Soldiers * Gel-Shocker Soldiers * Nova Shocker Soldiers * Destrone Soldiers * Doggma Fighters * Chaps * Riot Troopers * Snail Worms * Mole Imagins * Mask Dopants * Waste Yummies * Leo Dustoids * Ghouls * Elementary Inves * Low-Class Roidmudes * Ganma Combatants * Bugster Virus Combatants Unified Zangyack: * (Leader of Unified Zangyack) * Bio Hunter Silva * Neo Griffonizer * Emperor Exhalus * Neo Ghieldon * Agent Albrella * Ryuuwon * Questers * Time Demon God Chronos * Long * Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein * Nunchaku Banki * Pollution President Batcheed * Dokoku Chimatsuru * Juzo Fuwa (monster form) * Brajira * Warz Gill * Los Dark * Damaras * Ackdos Gill * Enter * Escape * Bulldozerloid * Karateloid * Loupeloid * Messiah * Ferocious Knight D * Resentful Knight Endolf * Remorseful Knight Arslevan * Debo Hyogakki * Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos * Transendantly God Deboss * Creator Devius * Saber Shadow * General Shwarz * Emperor of Darkness Z * Gengetsu Kibaoni * Raizou Gabi * Ginis * Naria * Azauld * Beng Rey * Gokdos Gill * Domidoll * Girumaada * Ikagen * Don Armage * Raimain * Deizarus * Nanashi * Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi * Gormins * Zugormins * Dogormins * Buglars * Zomira * Kuros Combatants * Hitokarage * Jukkarage * Moebas * Indaver Unified Subspace Army: * Dark Bowser (Leader of Unified Subspace Army) * Infinite * Ultron Sigma * Vile * Gate * Zain * Geemel * Princess Ivy * Princess Shroob * General Guy * Midbus * Lord Fawful * Metal Face * Dark Link/Dark Storm Link * Ridley * King K. Rool * Zavok * Zazz * Sauron * Lord Voldemort * Agent Smith * Admiral Zhao * Dalek Emperor * General Grevius * Stripe * Cult of Skaro ** Dalek Sec ** Dalek Jast ** Dalek Thay ** Dalek Caan * Stone Dalek * Mojo Jojo * Negan * Long Feng * Queen Chrysalis * Galacta Knight/Morpho Knight * Roxy Ritcher * Specter * Professor Genki * Primids * R.O.B. Sentries * R.O.B. Launchers * R.O.B. Blasters * Shroobs * Daleks * Battle Droids * Super Battle Droids * Droidokkas * MagnaGuards Other Villains: * Gilgamesh * Ultraman Belial * Super Alien Hipporto * Alien Guts * Space Raider * Mad Gallant * Demon King Psycho * Zar Vardo * Megatron * Starscream * Nitro Zeus * Onslaught * Mechagodzilla * Gigan * Jedah Dohma * Shirou Amakusa/Shirou Kotomine * Semiramis/Assassin of Red * Spartacus/Berserker of Red * Avicebron/Caster of Black * Jack the Ripper/Assassin of Black * Dr. Neo Cortex * Lord Kaos * Replica Baron Dreadbone * Queen Necrafa * Tazma Grimm * Replica Kymraw * Lance O'Lovely * Shredder * Storm King * Magneto * Thanos * Doctor Doom * Enchantress * Stephenwolf * Lex Lother * Black Manta * Darkseid * Gorilla Grodd * T-1000 * Griever * Myrrah * Xenomorph * Darth Maul * Boba Fett * DoodleBob * Denzel Crocker * Vlad Plasmus * Saya * Jafar * Maleficent * Jabberwocky * Oogie Boogie * Ursula * Hades * Captain Gutt * Silas * Squint * Flynn * Gupta * Raz * Dobson * Mecha Sunset Shimmer Episodes: * 1. Start of a New Adventure! * 2. Clash of the Two Champions Part 1 * 3. Clash of the Two Champions Part 2 * 4. Sonata Dusk's New Life! * 5. The Forbidden Weirdmageddon?! * 6. The Wolf Among Us! * 7. A Dalekatable Adventure * 8. Kamen Rider Genm Returns!! * 9. The Order of the Diamond Sword, Appears! * 10. Showdown at Rainbow Falls! * 11. Take Back Sonata Dusk's Birthday! * 12. Return of the Changeling Queen! * 13. The Rising Storm! * 14. Dead! To the Ultra! * 15. Amazons of the Wild * 16. The Champion of the Nether's Secret! * 17. Apocrypha * 18. Night of the Shining Wishes * 19. A New Enemy is A Robot Version of Sunset Shimmer?! * 20. The Unified Heroes * 21. The Final Battle, Part 1 * 22. The Final Battle, Part 2 * 23. The Ultimate Endgame, Part 1 * 24. The Ultimate Endgame, Part 2 * 25. The Last Goodbye Specials: * Sneak Peek: Minecraft Dimensions * Sneak Preview: Minecraft Dimensions * Minecraft Dimensions: Episode of Shadow the Hedgehog * Mario and Sonic: Prologue to the Breakpoint of No Return * Epilogue: Minecraft Dimensions: Episode of Cherry Crash Minecraft Dimensions: Better Together: # Rarity's Culture Shock # Blueberry Cake's Story # The Challenge from Gilda # Sonata Dusk's Pet Project # A Rabbid Problem # Rainbow Dash's First Date with Sonic the Hedgehog # Kuroto's Ultimate Godly Talent # Driving Miss Dusk # Baby Cakes (Redux) # Mario and Sonic's Ultimate Test from Bill Cipher Spin-off Films * Fate/Apocrypha The Movie: The Breakpoint of No Return * Super Smash Bros. X Equestria Girls: True Ending Theme Songs: Opening Theme Songs: # Jump Into The Space by Psychic Lover (1-5) # BURN by FLOW (6-10) # This game by Konomi Suzuki (11-15) # Proud of You by Pandora feat. Kamen Rider Girls (16-20) # All the World's a Stage by marina (21-25) Insert Theme Songs: # Fist Bump # Theme of Infinite # It's a Hard-Knock Life # Jump Up, Super Star! # # # # # Simple and Clean (KH II HD Remix) # The Night Begins to Shine (Fall Out Boy variant) # Forever Mine # Star Wars Main Theme # Bring Me to Life # (Bill Cipher Remix) # Ways To Be Wicked (Sans Remix) # City Escape (Classic Sonic Remix) # Hikari # REASON FOR # Infinite/What's My Name? # Excite # Just Live More # Anything Goes # Switch On! # SURPRISE-DRIVE # W-B-X Hard Boiled Extreme # Journey Through the Decade # Jouchaku ~We are Brothers~ # Super Smash Bros. 4 Main Theme # What I'm Made Up (Hyper Metal Sonic remix) # # # Mechanical Rhythm # Erza's Theme # Time Judged All # # Butterfly (Digimon Adventure tri. variant) # UNLIMITED DRIVE # Solaris Phase 1 & 2 # Ash-Greninja Theme # ANGELUS # Life is Showtime! # Just the Beginning # CLIMAX JUMP (Imagin ver.) # Tensou Sentai Goseiger (song) # Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (song) # Busters, READY GO! # VAMOLA! KYORYUUGER # Ressha Sentai ToQger (song) # Sa Ike, Ninninger! # Douboustu Sentai Zyuohger (song) # # LupinRanger VS. PatoRanger # Versus! Super Sentai # Ray of hope # You're Welcome (Jordan Fisher and Lin-Manuel Miranda ver.) Ending Theme Songs: # Désir by GARNiDELiA (1-5, 25 (Minecraft Dimensions ver.)) # The Night Begins to Shine by Puffy AmiYumi (6-10) # cod-e by SOPHIA (Mitsuru Matsuoka) (11-15) # -->unfinished--> by Kotoko feat. FripSide (16-20) # Destiny's Star by GIRL NEXT DOOR (21-25) Trivia: * It was revealed that Mario was good friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle, much as Sonic knew Arkayna Goodfey, when X told him about the Mysticons. * It was revealed that Sonic and Rainbow Dash were Sonata Dusk's uncle and auntie. * It was also revealed that Blueberry Cake has a strong dislike of Bill Cipher, much to her annoyance (Much does Piccolo, Trunks, Dipper, Mabel, Bowser, Neo, and Reaper). * The first Equestria Girls crossover with Super Smash Bros., Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes and Ultraman. * The first Ultraman crossover with Super Sentai since Kamen Rider vs. Ultraman (Kamen Rider's first crossover with Ultraman). Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Shows